Too Bad
by Byakugan89
Summary: Draco knew from the moment he first saw her that she was the one for him. Too bad he couldn't have her.


First year

Stupid know-it-all. Why does she have to be so smart? I am supposed to be the best in the school, being a pureblood. Not that stupid mud...

I couldn't even say that word in my mind. Not when thinking of her. The eager little lioness, jumping in her seat every time the professors ask a question.

Dare I say that I find her excitement of learning cute? Or the way she gets bossy when she feels that everyone should be doing their homework or studying as much as her?

I watched her from afar, even now, as she sits in the library, a roll of parchment on the table and her nose in a book. Putting the book down for a moment to scribble something on the paper, before picking the book up again.

I knew she was my other half the moment I saw her on the train, already dressed in her robes, asking if we had seen a toad.

Too bad she is muggleborn, and a Gryffindor.

Second year.

I hate seeing her cry, especially when I had to be the one who caused it.

Father had found out that a muggleborn had beat me in top spot, now I have to act superior to them. At least in front of other Slytherins or children of Death Eaters.

He says that he has a plan to bring the Dark Lord back and to put the muggleborns in their place.

I had just left the hospital room, disillusioned after curfew. Hidden tears in my eyes.

Why did it have to get her? Stupid father. Stupid Dark Lord. Stupid basilisk.

It was now the end of year feast. I watched as she finally arrived, with the others who had been petrified. Pansy was sitting across from me, whining to Blaise and Theo about how she and the other victims should not have been awakened, but I was secretly happy.

Fathers plan had failed. Hermione was safe, for now.

Third year.

I stood at the top of the hill with Crabbe and Goyle, watching the half giants hut. I had noticed the Golden Trio walking down there earlier, and I figured it was because of the hippogriff that attacked me.

Granted in hindsight, I deserved it. I insulted it, and ignored the professor. I had been having a bad day, dealing with Pansy simpering about her desire of becoming Lady Malfoy when we graduate.

Of course, only one witch deserves that title, and it isn't the pug.

I looked up as an angry Hermione appeared before me. She was yelling at me, but I have no clue what she was saying because I was too busy thinking about how sexy she was when she is angry. How confident she is about how she is right in saying whatever she was saying.

I was shocked out of my thoughts when she hit me in the face.

The only thing I could comprehend at that moment was just how strong she was, because I know that she had broken my nose. I ran off, my cronies behind me as we got into the castle. I fixed my nose, checking in a mirror to make sure it was perfect.

Fourth year.

I was stunned speechless as I saw Hermione as she entered the Great Hall for the Yule ball. She was easily the most beautiful girl at the dance. Even more beautiful than the veela from the visiting school.

It angered me to see her on the arm of the Durmstrang champion, Viktor Krum.

It angered me even more when I watched her run from the hall in tears because of something that the weasel said.

I wanted to help her, comfort her, but I knew that I couldn't. It broke my heart that I couldn't hold her and whisper sweet words into her ear as her head pressed against my chest.

But I didn't show any emotion. I kept my mask on for the entire dance.

After the dance was over I wandered through the halls, thinking. Wishing. If only my parents weren't so bigoted. Maybe I could find happiness.

Sixth year and Seventh year

The Dark Lord was angry. He gave me an impossible mission to kill Dumbledore. I had almost succeeded, if only to protect my parents who were no longer big supporters of Him.

Snape ended up killing him.

Its now the Christmas holidays of what was supposed to be my final year in Hogwarts.

Luckily nobody was here except my parents and me. We were whispering under a muffling charm about trying to get away from the Dark Lord, who have made us prisoners inside our own manor.

Suddenly we heard a commotion in the parlor. We released the spell and walked into the room to see a view that I never wanted to see.

My beautiful crush, Hermione Granger, and the rest of the Golden Trio.

I lied to my parents, and aunt when they asked me if they had found the Golden Trio. Of course I would recognize that beautiful face anywhere.

I hated watching my deranged aunt hurt her. Wanting to help but unable to. I had to admire her strength though. Her desire not to show how much pain she was in.

September 21st.

Its over. Voldemort is dead, and the Death Eaters are all captured. My father died in the final battle, but mother survived. Together we redecorated the manor. Got rid of everything that reminded us of Voldemorts stay.

I got a letter stating that I had to return to redo my final year. I also received the Head Boy badge.

Of course Hermione returned as well, though without Potter and Weasel. She was Head Girl. It meant that we would be sharing the Head dorm together.

We had talked it over the first night and we got past everything that had happened between us since first year.

I looked up as I watched Hermione sit down on the couch beside me. She smiled tentatively and I smirked back.

"I was thinking Draco, about the first time I met you. That day on the train before we were sorted?"

"What about it Hermione?" I asked.

"I remembered how everyone in the compartment was sneering at me, except for you. I also remember feeling something strange that day."

"What do you mean?"

"I felt almost compelled to open that door that day. Like there was something in there that was waiting for me. It took me so long to figure it out. Now I think I understand. I only ever feel this way when I am near you. I always thought that its too bad that you would never see the real me. Never see past my blood status, and know-it-all behavior." She explained, for once seeming to be at a loss of words.

"I know what you mean. I felt as if we were meant to be together. It hurt knowing that I could never have you. Not with my father and being in Slytherin. The war and Voldemort. All I ever wanted to do is be with you Hermione." I finally confessed. She moved a little closer, but not too close. A beautiful blush adorned her face.

"You could have me now Draco. The war is over. Nobody cares about houses anymore. There is no more big prejudice in this school. If you want me Draco, I am all yours."

"I love you Hermione, but are you sure this is what you want?" I couldn't bear to hear her answer and I couldn't breathe with how close I was sitting next to this goddess I could never deserve.

"Too bad Draco. Because I will be yours forever. I love you." And with that she sealed our lips in a passionate kiss. Our first one as a couple.


End file.
